


and no one is keeping score

by Yaoiza



Category: Drake & Josh
Genre: Boys Kissing, Episode Related, Episode: s04e11 Josh is Done, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Ping-Pong, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoiza/pseuds/Yaoiza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drake doesn't know how he's going to live without Josh.<br/>Thankfully, he doesn't have to.</p><p>Set directly at the end of the episode "Josh Is Done."  (You can watch the episode here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UhHiKvpTqxY :3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	and no one is keeping score

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassie_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassie_p/gifts).



> ((I blame you for making me ship this in the first place.))
> 
> Title is taken from "Lightning" by Nico Vega.

Drake doesn’t know how he’s going to live with himself – no, he doesn’t know how he’s going to live with himself when he’s _without Josh._ He knows all his “I’m sorry”s can’t change the past, can’t make up for what a jerk he’s been.

He knows this.

He doesn’t know to accept it.

He pathetically hits the ping pong balls across the table, his face all remorse and pouting. After two hits he gives up this charade and walks away, only to miss the dramatic entrance of none other than Josh.

Confusion sweeps over Drake’s face but before he can say anything besides Josh’s name, the other boy is silencing him with another shriek. “You will address me _only_ as Master _Maguku_ …” Josh rumbles with mock-menace followed by a grin.

Drake smiles at Josh’s stupid face and realizes somehow Josh has managed to forgive him, and at that he smiles even harder. Josh smiles back, a beautiful, genuine smile that says _yes, of course, I ~~love~~ forgive you._

With that, Drake feels like his heart is going to split from his chest.

(Anyway, how is he expected to keep hold of it when it has belonged to Josh all this time?)

“Your words, they are strong, but your skills are weak!”

Just like that, they are back in the heat of ping-pong battle, making crazy hits and even crazier sounds. As if nothing has changed.

(Except it feels like something has, but for the better.)

They continue like this for a while, enthusiastically playing this game, but in reality they are just average teenage boys. They begin to wear themselves out and their ping pong game loses its extremity. As their arms tire and their energy begins to fizzle, they take up an easier rhythm of back-and-forth shots.

It's actually quite comfortable.

The shortness of breath in Josh's lungs doesn't take away from his sincerity when he says, "Maybe I did seem better off without you... but... I really missed this."

A soft smirk glows on Drake's face like the sun shining through clouds. "Does this mean you forgive me?" He already knows the answer, but hearing Josh’s words out loud give him total reassurance and validation.

Josh rolls his eyes and nods his head from side to side as if he still thinking the matter over; chucks a ball at him and the two burst into laughter, now determined to keep hitting each other as much as possible.

As the ridiculousness of their game increases, the ping pong ball manages to keep finding its way to the floor. When the ball somehow bounces off a wall and rolls right under the middle of the table, they simultaneously move to grab it.

Suddenly, being the first to get the ball becomes another competition, and they're ducking down, scrambling across the floor, flailing their arms, grasping each other's hands.

They’re grasping each other's hands.

And instead of getting in a tussle over the ball, or instead of one of them letting go, the two of them become strangely still.

The low lighting does something remarkable for the angles of Josh's face, Drake notices, and the ruffled look of Drake's hair is rather adorable, Josh notices, and neither really understands what is happening but they're crawling closer to each other and they're forgetting the ping pong ball as the hold on to each other and their faces are so close and

Their lips meet.

At first the kiss is like the act of jumping halfway into a pool; the expectation of the cold creates some caution and hesitation. However, once you jump right in, your senses immediately respond and you vigorously begin to swim around and dive deeper.

It is in this manner the kiss escalates. All uncertainty disappears as a sudden jolt of energy passes through them - electricity, fireworks, who even really knows? – and they are craving more, _more_ , faster and warmer and deeper.

Josh breaks away with a gasp and asks softly, "Wh... What does this mean? For… us?"

The air feels so heavy but their heads feel so light.

"It means... you’re the ping to my pong,” says Drake, his face lit up with that charming smirk of his.

Josh rolls his eyes and feigns disapproval at Drake's cheesiness, but he realizes the truth of those words. He smiles.

And in that moment, they both know everything will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed this little fic! ^.^ (Feedback is much appreciated.)


End file.
